


Blue Ain't Your Color

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting AU, Drunk Alex and Maggie, F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Kara knew taking Alex and Maggie up on their offer to go to a bar was a mistake. She's going to get another round of drinks when a beautiful woman with jet black hair catches her eye. Maybe this wasn't such a mistake after all.





	Blue Ain't Your Color

“Kara’s turn to get the next round,” Alex hiccuped and slung an arm around Maggie, both women giggling. Maggie leaned in to whisper in Alex’s ear and Alex turned beet red. “Maggie! Not when my sister’s around!”

“Okay, did not want to hear that. I’ll go get another round,” Kara stood quickly and walked towards the bar.

“I want whiskey!” Alex called after her. There was a slight pause, then, “And Maggie wants beer!” Kara shook her head and chuckled.

“What can I get for you?” It was some new bartender whose name she hadn’t learned.

“Can I get a scotch on the rocks and a beer?” Kara asked.

“What kind you want?” He grabbed a tumbler.

“Surprise me,” Kara said. She doubted Maggie would care at this point. He shrugged and walked away as something, or rather someone, caught Kara’s eye. A raven haired beauty was sitting on the other side of the bar staring intently into her drink, taking short sips between long pauses. Kara had never seen anyone look so dejected and heartbroken. She looked haunted. Kara was contemplating walking towards her when two drinks were set down in front of her.

“Here you go,” the bartender said. Kara thanked him and walked them over to the other two women, Alex making grabby hands at her.

“Thank you,” Alex cooed as she took a long drink. Maggie whooped and began chugging her own drink, both women finishing at the same time.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t cause any trouble,” Kara warned. Maggie held up her hands and Alex waved as she walked away. She walked around the center bar until she was standing by the woman’s side. “Excuse me?” The woman turned to look at her, eyebrow quirked. Kara felt her breath get caught in her throat at the sight of her. She had sharp cheekbones and fair skin, but her eyes were what really stood out. They were a deep beautiful emerald. Kara could stare at them for hours.

“Can I help you?” Her words were clipped, she was obviously not expecting or craving company.

“I just, I saw you from across the bar and I just- You’re so beautiful- I mean! No, wait you are, but you looked so sad and I couldn’t- I don’t understand how someone as beautiful as you could be so sad and heartbroken, honestly whoever hurt you is an idiot and-” The woman began laughing, causing Kara to cut off and flush. “I was rambling wasn’t I?” The woman eyed her for a moment before turning back to her drink.

“Why don’t you sit down and tell me your name before you try to pick me up?” Kara sputtered and plopped into the stool beside her.

“What no! I mean, you’re gorgeous, but I just want to help with the- I’m not trying to take you home I promise, not that I don’t want to- Shoot why did I say that out loud ugh,” Kara groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Kara. My name is Kara.” There was a silent pause that lasted too long, and Kara peeked out from behind her hands. The woman was just staring at her, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips.

“My name is Lena,” she paused for a moment before sighing. “Lena Luthor.” The last name sent alarms ringing in Kara’s head. Lena Luthor, sister to Lex Luthor, the last heir to the Luthor name and billion dollar fortune, Lex Luthor’s sister, the man who tried to kill her cousin Lex Luthor. “I can understand if you’d rather leave now, chances are you know all about my family. I wouldn’t judge you.” The last part was mumbled against her drink as she took a long pull.

“Why would I want to do that?” Lena looked at her surprised, eyes wide.

“You did just hear what I said, yes? Luthor. Evil. Enemy of Superman?” She was pointing at herself, obviously confused.

“Well, that was your brother. From what I’ve heard you're nothing like that.” Lena just stared at her in a mix of confusion and awe. She lifted her hand and signaled the bartender over, not even glancing at them when they arrived.

“Get her whatever she wants.” She never took her eyes off Kara. Kara felt her cheeks flush and she ordered her usual, a club soda, Lena still staring at her even after the bartender had set her drink down and Kara had taken a sip.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kara asked after minutes of Lena saying nothing, just staring at her. Lena’s lips opened but no words come out, the dark haired woman too flabbergasted to even think.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Lena wanted to slap herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Kara’s cheeks flushed bright red and she avoided eye contact, instead finding great interest in the shape of her cup.

“I’d love to.” When Lena snapped her head back towards her she found Kara’s eyes scanning her face, soft under the dimmed lights. She opened her mouth to say something, but paused, her gaze shooting across the bar. When Lena followed she found two women whispering and giggling to themselves, obviously wasted. “I have to take care of my sister and her girlfriend, but here.” Kara pulled out a pin and grabbed a napkin, jotting something down before handing it to Lena. “Call me sometime, and we can get that dinner.” Her smile was blinding, the warm rays of the summer sun after the cold embrace of winter, and when she got up to leave Lena felt the darkness beginning to sink back in. Kara took a step, then quickly turned back to her. Before Lena could open her mouth to ask, Kara placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, and with that she was gone. She grabbed the two women from where they sat and ushered them out the door, eyes finding Lena’s one last time before she was gone. Lena looked down at the number in her hand Whiskery forgotten, she placed her card on the counter, mind elsewhere as the bartender settled her tab, and once she had the card back in her hand she got up and left.

“Kara Danvers.” The name brought with it a feeling of warmth, and as Lena strolled towards her penthouse she kept the napkin neatly folded in her hand, next to her heart.


End file.
